Yatumikayo
Yatumikayo is the first boss within The Outer Regions raid. Yatumikayo is a giant armoured monstrosity, whose armour is as black as the void, adorned with spikes and runes of an unknown origin. Yatumikayo rides a giant beast known as a Polyp, a giant worm like being composed entirely of a shadowy, gaseous substance, the Polyp has myriads of legs ending in giant suckers. Yatumikayo is the Outer Old One in charge of training Thotazlxaxs minions to ride Polyps. Yatumikayo will assault the raid from the air as he rides on his Polyp, before landing and joining the fray by himself. A few mages from the White Scarf forces will accompany the players on this fight, but they will not attack Yatumikayo. They will slow the fall of players thrown from the Polyp so they don't die from fall damage. Each mage can cast the slow fall spell once every 5 minutes, and there are only 5 mages. Abilities During the first phase, players will have the use of two siege engines to help take down Yatumikayo as he rides his Polyp. These Siege engines must be aimed manually by the player, there is no auto target or lock on. 'Phase 1: Ride the Flying Polyp!' During this phase, Yatumikayo will ride his Polyp, allowing only raged abilities and the use of the siege engines to hit him. Players can ump on his Polyp if he flies down close enough, to deal some extra damage. The Siege Engines *Cannon Blast: Fires a basic siege attack at Yatumikayo, dealing 100,000 damage if hit. Does no damage if missed. *Charged Bolt: Fires an electrically charged shot at Yatumikayo, dealing 150,000 damage if hit, deals 50,000 if passed within 10 yards. 10 second cooldown *Concusion Burst: Fires a powerful burst at Yatumikayo, dealing 225,000 damage if hit, deals 65,000 if passed within 10 yards. If the player lands a direct hit on Yatumikayo himelf (not the Polyp) it will cause him to lose altitude, allowing players to jump on if he is within range. 30 second cooldown. *Rage Shot: Will fire an incredibly powerful shot at Yatumikayo, dealing 345,000 damage if hit, deals 100,000 damage if passed within 5 yards. This attack has a short range and has a chance to fail in launching, causing it to fly off in the wrong direction. 1.5 minute cooldown. Yatumikayo/ Polyp *Breathe of the Void: The Polyp will launch bursts of void energy at the players, dealing 120,000 damage to anyone within 10 yads of the targeted area. launches 5 bursts. *Phase Shift: Yatumikayo and his Polyp will phase into the void, becoming immune to any damage for 10 seconds, as well as causing any player who is riding to fall off. *Void Crash: Yatumikayo will pilot his Polyp straight into the ground, dealing 250,000 damage to anyone within 20 yards of the targeted area. Will stun for 3 seconds. *Might of the Flying Polyp: Yatumikayo will pilot his Polyp to the ground, and attack with the Polyps legs, dealing 100,000 damage to anyone hit. Players have a brief moment to target one of the Polyps front legs and climb on board to attack Yatumikayo. If more than one player grabs onto a leg, they will both be shaken off. *Voice of the Polyp: The Polyp will launch his force at the players, instantly killing anyone within 20 yards of the targeted area. *Void Blade: If Yatumikayo is within range of the players, he will slash out with his sword, dealing 150,000 damage to any players along the path of the Polyp, with a range of 10 yards. *Void Crash: Yatumikayo will raise his sword and call down objects from the void to crash into the players. Deals 200,000 damage to any player within 15 yads of the targeted area. Calls down 3 objects. **Call of the Rider (Master Only): Yatumikayo will call upon the objects crashed into the arena to rise and attack the raid. The objects turn into "Followers of the Rider" which possess 600,000 health and will atttack players at random for 40,000 - 65,000 damage. Cannot be taunted. *Spikes of the Rider: If a player climbs onto the Polyp and begins to attack Yatumikayo he will occasionally launch this attack, dealing 10,000 damage to the player. Can launch an unlimited amount of times. *Howl of the Riders: After 30 seconds of a player riding the Polyp, Yatumikayo will use this ability, knocking the player off. White Scarf mages will slow the players fall so as to not die from fall damage. Slow fall time depends on how high Yatumikayo is when this ability is used. *Coming of the Riders: Yatumikayo will land his Polyp, dealing 100,000 damage to any player within 30 yards of the landing area, and dismount to attack the players himself. Will use at 50% Polyp health as a phase 2 transition. 'Phase 2: The Riders Cometh!' During this phase Yatumikayo will attack the players directly, allowing his Polyp to fly free and attack the raid itself. Yatumikyo will call in adds during this phase to assist him. Players still have use of the siege engines to attack the Polyp, as well as the ability to attack with ranged attacks. All the Polyps attacks can be avoided. Yatumikayo *Rage of the Rider: Will empower his blade with his rage, dealing 110,000 damage to his primary target and 50,000 damage to anyone within a 45° cone for 15 yards behind the primary target. *Rising of the Riders: Yatumikayo will call other Polyp riders to join the fray. One rider will come at a time, each one possessing 1.5 million health, and will basic attack the players for 50,000 - 80,000 damage. Can target a player for the Polyp to attack. After a rider is killed, another won't appear for 30 - 60 seconds. *Void Clap: Yatumikayo will stomp the fround, launching a shockwave over the arena, dealing 61,000 damage to all players, and slowing movement speed by 25% for 15 seconds. Any player within 10 yards of Yatumikayo will get launched backwards. *Void Stare: Yatumikayo will target a random player, dealing 25,000 damage a second, slowing movement speed by 75% and reducing damage dealt by 90%. The player must turn away from Yatumikayo to end the effect. When the warning pops up, all players should turn around as soon as possible, to reduce it's damage, or to cause it to fail. *Abyssal Might: Will strike his primary target for 190,000 damage. If the attack brings the target below 10% health, will deal 80,000 damage to all other players. *The Riders Connection: If the Polyp is killed before Yatumikayo is defeated, Yatumikayo will go into a rage, increasing all damage dealt by 35% and reduce damage taken by 15% Polyp *Polyp Claw: Will fly down to a random area of the arena and attack 5 players for 40,000 damage. 30 yard radius. *Maw of the Polyp: Will fly down and target a random area of the raid. Any player within the targeted area will get picked up by the Polyp and crushed by its jaws, dealing 60,000 damage and reducing armour by 15% for 30 seconds. players have 5 seconds to get out of the area. 10 yard radius. *View of the Void: Will fly down to a random targeted area of the aarena, and pick up any player within the area, The Polyp will fly up to the top of the raid and drop the player. If a mage has slow fall off cooldown it will be used, or else the player will die. Players have 3 seconds to get out of the targeted area. 10 yards radius. Preparation For this fight the one thing all players must do is to pay attenion to the arena. Since many of the attacks are a targeted area attack, rather than a player target, a warning radius will appear on the ground. It is pivotal for players to run out of the warning radius. Healers will have a tough time with this fight, so make sure to to what you can to save your mana, and use your powerful heals only in emergencies. Quotes Intro: *So Thotazlxax was not lying when he said we were to be having guests today. Oh, but how rude of me, I forgot a proper introduction! I am Yatumikayo, rider of the Flying Polyp! Yatumikayo laughs. ''You know not what a Polyp is!? Then let me show you! Aggro: *I am the Rdier of the Flying Polyp! With our strengths combined, none shall prevail us! Phase Shift: *True riders can shift with their Polyps! None can strike as we become one with the void its self! Void Crash: *Polyps fear nothing, not even death! When a being fears not the final end, it will do ANYTHING to destroy its foes! *As the Polyp plummets to the ground, so to shall our enemies plummet to their demise! Voice of the Polyp: *A myriad of howls and whispers, a cacophany of noise, a symphony of death! The true voice of a Polyp is a beautiful thing! Void Crash: *You stand no chance here, mortals! You are on our home ground now, where we were born, we were RAISED to bend this universe to our will! You think you can win when I can call down the very fabric of the universe down unto you? When the might of space and time, twisted by our will, fights against you!? Spikes of the Rider: *One does not simply ride anothers Polyp! *You are not trained to ride such a magnificent beast, now off with you! Coming of the Riders: *ENOUGH OF THIS! I shall fight you myself! A true rider knows when to fight alone. ''Yatumikayo laughs. ''Lucky for me, riders can control their Polyps through a connection deeper than that of physically riding! Void Stare: *View into the void. my eyes connect with your death! *Petrified where you stand, unable to resist the might of the void! Abyssal Might: *My Strength flows through the void, as it flows through me! Feel its power crush around you all with a single blow! The Riders Connection: *FOOLISH MORTALS! THE DEATH OF A POLYP MEANS DEATH FOR THOSE RESPONSIBLE! OUR CONNECTION WAS GREAT, NOW BOTH OUR POWERS FIGHT IN MY BODY! FEEL THE FORCE OF A TRUE RIDER! Death: *Yatumikayo: You are indeed as strong as I have heard, I mean after all, killing Tor'revar and Epsilar was thought an impossible task. *''Yatumikayo laughs. *Yatumikayo: I have something to tell you mortals. *Tylious: If you have something to say to them, you can tell it to me too! *''Tylious and Sera walk into the arena, surrounded by White Scarf forces.'' *Yatumikayo: I know you not, but I know her! The mere thought of you polluting great Valun'tsia SERA is sickening! *''Yatumikayo spits on the ground.'' *Yatumikayo: Listen well, for I am by no means powerful in terms of an Old One, I am the weakest of Thotazlxax's brood. The challenges you face ahead could drive even the most powerful and strong of will to fall to insanity! *Tylious: Nothing we can't handle. *''Yatumikayo laughs.'' *Yatumikayo: So you think, but you fight not i your universe! Here, the death of an Old One empowers the rest, the ones to come after me fight with my power as well! If you dare face Thotazlxax, you fight the combined might of all the Old Ones who fall this day! *''Yatumikayo begins to laugh uncontrollably.'' *Yatumikayo: HERE YOU SHALL MET YOUR END! *''Sera walks up to Yatumikayo, and darws her blade, plunging it into his skull. She walks towards the keep ahead, a single piece of paper left on Yatumikayos body.'' *Seras Note: Shut up. Loot Normal *Leather Spaulders *Treads of the Riders *of the Void Blade *of Abyssal Flight *of the Blackest Depths *of the Void Rider *Flame Dirk *of Shifting Phases Master *Blade of the Flying Polyp *of the Flying Polyp *Riding Cloak Hardcore NOTE: This item is only available if players complete the (The Rider Rides Alone) achievement, with a less than one percent drop chance. *of the Flying Polyp Achievements *(Death of a Rider) Defeat Yatumikayo on Normal mode. *(Death of a Champion) Defeat Yatumikayo on Master Mode. *(Fall of the Polyp Riders) Defeat Yatumikayo on Hardcore Mode. *(Parachuting to Safety) No player dies from fall damage during the entire fight. *(Death From Above) Deal 350,000 damage from above, it's a secret! *(The Rider Rides Alone) Defeat Yatumikayo after killing his Polyp. *(Life After Death) Obtain the Flying Polyp Mount.